trash_of_the_counts_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Rok Soo
A South Korean man who was a fan of the novel "The Birth of a Hero." He read five volumes of the novel in one sitting before waking up the next day and finding himself transported into the world of "The Birth of a Hero" as the minor villain Cale Henituse. It is slowly revealed that Kim Rok Soo is not so ordinary and vain. He was actually part of an important organisation of supernatural humans which dealt with monsters.Chapter 340 Personality Kim Rok Soo's appraisal of himself to the readers makes him seem apathetic. He didn't particularly enjoy his old life and had few bonds with his old world. He fears both death and pain, however, and would rather live in misery than be dead. Kim Rok Soo appears to have had a love for consuming media in his old life - whether comic books, novels, or movies. He especially enjoyed fantasy novels. He had a knack for remembering details about characters he enjoyed, but conversely would completely forget about anything he didn't like in a story.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/trash-of-the-counts-family/tcf-chapter-4 Chapter 4 Kim Rok Soo seems to not be very close to other people. His team members feel distanced and Kim Rok Soo doesn't care much about their thoughts. The only person which he remembers differently is his old "team leader", whom he remembers with great respect. It's later revealed that he was, in his old life, actually quite vicious.Chapter 345 His apathetic surface is due to his inner fear of being alone again and having to live with the grief that comes with loss of his treasured ones. He views himself as a bastard in order to find false peace with his deep sadness. At heart, he is caring and worldly wise, but his subconscious fears make him seek distance and less connections for self-protection. Appearance Kim Rok Soo describes himself as a typical fit South Korean with black hair and dark eyes, similar in appearance to Choi Han. His eyes are actually reddish-brown, the same color as Cale's.Chapter 358 His entire body was covered in "disgusting" scars.Chapter 336 Because of these scars he only would wear long-sleeved dark shirts. He is 36 years old.Chapter 351 Biography He was a person who didn't have much money and, by his own appraisal, anyone he truly loved or any friends he would have died for. The only reason he kept on living was because he "couldn't die". His parents passed away from a car accident when he was young, and he was raised as an orphanChapter 1: Prologue, where he was abused to the point that he gave in and decided he never wanted to be the "main character" of a story, because he didn't have the strength to fight against the world.Chapter 20 Before his abilities were awoken, he was an ordinary part-timer at a restaurant. Said restaurant and everyone inside of it were destroyed when the monster apocalypse occurred; Kim Rok Soo survived for three days on his own in the ruins, until he was rescued by Lee Soo Hyuk.Chapter 340 It's later revealed that he was a member of the rear support team, as well as the first mental support team member to become a team leader. He unified the Vanguard first team and the rear support first team.Chapter 345 He was ultimately the only member of his original team to survive, which is why he became a team leader himself, after being passed that responsibility by the dying Lee Soo Hyuk. Because he never let his true feelings show after he lost all of his friends, he grew a reputation as cold but efficient bastard among others.Chapter 352 Powers Kim Rok Soo is also a master strategist, though this is only shown through his actions as Cale Henituse. It's hinted that he managed to become a team leader because of his capabilities, but as he personally loathes the idea of responsibility, he doesn't "think" about it much during the course of the novel. It's hinted that Kim Rok Soo was also a strong fighter because of the scars he gained fighting monsters and supernatural humans in his old life. It is also known that he was one of the "ability users" or super-humans of his old world, with his power being the ability to 'record' the things that happen around him. He is able to achieve a sort of 4D photographic memory. Quotes His motto was pretty simple: "Living long without pain. Enjoying the small joys of life. Living a peaceful life." Chapter 1: Prologue Trivia Category:Cale Henituse Category:Earth Category:Korea Category:Cale Category:Power user Category:Leader Category:Stagist